i won't say i'm in love
by birdiecake
Summary: Cuatro veces en las que Dazai le pidió matrimonio a Kunikida y una en la que fue Kunikida y Dazai aceptó. /KuniDaza


**i.**

– Ne, Kunikida-kun. ¿Y si nos casamos?

Pasan alrededor de dos minutos antes de que el susodicho tenga algo parecido a una reacción y esta es: mirar idiotizado a Dazai en el traje de tres piezas blanco con el que se ha vestido para atender la fiesta de la Guild. Dazai se pone la mano encima de los labios, como aguantando una risa y Kunikida es devuelto al mundo real cuando hace eso. Es terriblemente consciente de lo mucho que está latiendo su corazón por minuto y se preocupa que le pueda estar dando un ataque.

– ¿ _Perdón_?

– No me hagas ponerme de rodillas, Kunikida-kun, no quiero mancharme – mueve la cabeza con desdén.

– ¿Por qué ibas a querer casarte, Dazai? – hay un momento de duda antes de decir su nombre dónde Kunikida quería decir "conmigo". Ha visto el tipo por el que Dazai va y no cree que llegue a sus estándares, por fortuna.

– Pues para aprovechar esta ganga – se refiere a su carísimo traje de diseño y Kunikida empieza con su migraña.

– Espero que sepas que eso va a salir de tu salario – en seguida se vuelve a girar, dándole la espalda a Dazai para intentar arreglarse la corbata por quinta vez. No sabe porque sigue tomándose nada de lo que dice en serio, es una pérdida de tiempo.

Tampoco sabe por qué le molesta _tanto_ ese dato de pronto pero lo liga con el hecho de que no sabe cómo atarse la corbata. Suelta un gruñido bajo.

Inesperadamente, Dazai le pasa los brazos por debajo de los suyos. Levanta las cejas, entre sorprendido y alerta por lo que sea que pretenda hacer ahora. Dazai no suele acercarse tanto a nadie sin embargo ahora está ahí, rodeando su cuerpo desde atrás. _Como si tal cosa, como si nada._ Pero después puede verle reflejado en el espejo, mientras le arregla la corbata. Y se destensa bastante mientras trata de no pensar mucho en su posición (y falla). Está bastante impresionado de esta habilidad secreta de Dazai, es incluso sospechoso.

Termina de subir el nudo hasta el cuello de la camisa negra y después se separa.

– Kunikida-kun no es nada divertido – dice en un mohín.

Mira a Dazai resoplando, mientras se marcha. Se pregunta qué mosca le habrá picado y trata de no pensar mucho en sus palabras pero no se las quita durante toda la fiesta de la cabeza.

(Y falla.

Por alguna razón, incluso llega a deprimirse)

 **ii.**

– No, de verdad que creo, definitivamente, que deberíamos casarnos.

Atsushi casi se atraganta con su café y muere.

Kunikida, por otra lado, no está tan sorprendido (aunque deja de teclear cuando Dazai habla) pero no pensaba que Dazai siguiera con ese asunto y se sorprende al verse cuestionado de nuevo. Por un momento mira a Dazai, arrugando exponencialmente el ceño, mucho más serenado que la primera vez, pero con todas las alarmas sonando lo que hace que un dolor de cabeza se le forme. Le empieza a sentar físicamente mal la broma.

Le mete un golpe en la espalda a Atsushi que escupe el café de golpe, mientras Kunikida vuelve a teclear como si nada.

– ¿Por qué?

– Utilitarismo. Será más fácil hacer la renta de esa forma.

Por un momento se lo piensa. Le da ese beneficio a Dazai.

Porque, en cierta forma, es verdad. Dazai y él llevan compartiendo piso casi desde que el idiota entró a trabajar para la Agencia. Una cosa de asignación, nada más; aunque influyó el hecho de que Kunikida iba a ser su compañero, claro. También es verdad que Kunikida es un _romántico_ (aunque lo niegue y sus expectativas están por los aires. Puede que sólo encuentre lo que busca en lo más hondo de Mushashino o puede que siga ignorando que está enfrente de él, quién sabe) y que esa razón le incomoda como un picor que no llega a poder rascarse.

Pero no sabe la razón de ese picor.

Es solo Dazai siendo idiota, después de todo.

– Si hicieses el papeleo que te pido no necesitaríamos casarnos.

– Ya se lo encargue a Atsushi-kun, tranquilo.

Trata de que eso no le moleste.

(No lo de Atsushi, eso es cosa de lo que el crío quiera aguantar.

Lo que le molesta es no saber porque le irrita tanto todo este asunto cuando es obvio que se trata de una gran broma pesada para sacarle de sus casillas y pasar el rato en la oficina. Como siempre que Dazai abre la boca.

Y quizá es el hecho de que esto no es más que una broma para Dazai, lo que le irrita tanto porque Kunikida no puede dejar de pensar en ello y tomárselo en serio de una manera que no quiere realmente afrontar).

Atsushi aún mira a Kunikida y a Dazai, despreocupadamente discutiendo sobre esto como si fuera lo más normal y decide que debe de ser una de esas cosas que pasan en la Agencia y es mejor ignorar.

 **iii.**

Cuando pasan dos semanas, Kunikida cree que Dazai ha dejado el tema. Se le olvida que esto no es posible, porque al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de Dazai Osamu y el único tema que quiere dejar es el hecho de que está respirando conscientemente.

Así que mientras están en la cafetería cerca de la Agencia, interrumpiendo a Kunikida, Dazai comenta:

– Creo que me gustaría que fuera por la noche.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando ahora, tú, idiota?

– De nuestra boda, claro. Aunque ahora que lo pienso la gente con gafas ve peor por la noche. Quizás puedas convencerme para cambiar de opción.

Kunikida arquea una ceja.

Ya no se sorprende de esta conversación.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta por cosa de hábito. _Qué se le habrá ocurrido esta vez,_ piensa. Trata de llegar él solo a lo que sea que le haya devuelto a Dazai esa idea a la cabeza pero se da cuenta de que tratar de entrar en la mente de Dazai parece un mal trago. Y una mala experiencia, en general. Así que espera por la respuesta.

Dazai pone su cabeza sobre su mano, como pensando.

 _Excusas_. La gente que necesita pensar respuestas a preguntas abstractas es porque está maquinando excusas para no sonar sinceros del todo ni mentirosos por completo. Kunikida se coloca bien las gafas, mientras ve como el sol se oculta y baña su mesa en una extraña luz vespertina que hace a Dazai verse como si no fuera un maldito dolor de cabeza.

(Hay algo melancólico en esa expresión. Pero no quiere pensar mucho en eso ni ponerse a filosofar, porque su cliente debe estar al caer.

Además, hace que Kunikida ralentice sus pensamientos, mientras trata de hacer eterna esa imagen en su cabeza. No se había fijado hasta ahora pero Dazai––).

– ¡Ya sé! – eleva el dedo índice –. La lista de regalos. ¿No hay algo que quieras, Kunikida-kun~?

Hay un momento de vacilación, Kunikida se queda pensativo. Hay una serie de objetos materiales que le interesaría adquirir, como esa pluma tan cara que vio el otro día paseando con Yosano o dos pares nuevos de gafas (solo por tener el gusto de cambiárselas de una a otra, nada más). Pero son cosas que fácilmente puede conseguir, ya tiene un horario de ahorros que cumple idealmente.

Dazai sonríe irritantemente. _Como es usual_. Esto es solo una broma, claro. Dazai no es el tipo de persona que tiene muy en cuenta lo que otras personas puedan sentir, solo busca una respuesta, piensa Kunikida.

Si llegara a darse el caso, dónde Dazai le esperara en un altar y todo eso, Kunikida cree que le daría igual los regalos o el momento del día o si Dazai fuese de blanco o negro, con kimono o en traje.

Pero no quiere afrontar esta confesión que se hace así mismo; es eso lo que le enfurece de todo este asunto. Que podría haber seguido el resto de sus días, ignorando que poseía este tipo de sentimientos y pensamientos acerca y sobre Dazai. Y habría vivido bien a gusto. Pero ahora solo le queda negarlos repetidamente, ya que para Dazai son, después de todo, una broma más aunque éste no los conozca. Y tiene ganas de golpearle en la cara con todos sus nudillos.

– Quiero que dejes la maldita broma, Dazai. Empieza a ser de muy mal gusto, incluso para ti.

Dazai baja un poco los párpados, habiendo predicho esa respuesta. Y curva más su sonrisa.

– ¿De verdad? Ah, pero es divertido ver la cara que pones, Kunikida-kun.

– Deja de joder, Dazai. No tiene nada de divertido – son palabras extrañamente ácidas y consiguen que Dazai vuelva a extender los párpados, en una mirada contemplativa.

Kunikida se cruza de brazos y hace todo lo que puede para ignorar su caja torácica y el interior de sus costillas, latiendo a todo meter en sus orejas.

– Vale, vale, lo siento, Kunikida-kun~

Cuando cierra los ojos, molesto y suspirando como si hiciese mucho tiempo que no lo hace, se siente como si estuviera sentado a tres sillones de distancia de Dazai. También los cierra porque no puede soportar seguir mirándole. Y piensa que es mejor así, pero (falla).

Hay algunos días que Dazai no vuelve a casa y Kunikida se plantea dónde puede estar, pero no le da muchas vueltas porque siempre aparece al día siguiente perfectamente, así que alguien de la Agencia le debe de haber acogido. Pero hoy va al revés, y Kunikida solo está evitando tener que volver a reencontrarse con su compañero. Le dice que va a dar una vuelta para despejarse y Dazai le bate la mano, mientras se va por la calle.

Se queda sentado en un banco delante del mar durante bien entrada la una de la mañana. Tiene una llamada perdida de Dazai, y después hay un mensaje que pone que si quiere carne y patatas que sobraron para cenar o que si va a cenar.

Teme por su cocina.

Teme por el hecho de que no tienen seguro antiincendios.

La verdad es: que no es ningún masoquista, aunque su trabajo con esa panda de personajes que conforman la Agencia así lo sugiera. Subsistir a base de subsidiar sus sentimientos está bien pero que los echen a flote de esta manera es _horrible_.

 _Dazai_ es horrible.

 **iv.**

– Kunikida-kun.

Kunikida se detiene junto con Atsushi mientras andan por la calle. Acaban de volver de ver a una clienta que les ha agradecido su ayuda con té y pastas y unos otros regalos para la Agencia. Dazai está mirando el expositor de una joyería, lo que es tampoco es tan inusual ya que para evitar el papeleo que les espera, Dazai es capaz de cualquier cosa.

– ¿Oro o plata?

 _Huh._

– ¿Para qué?

– ¡Oh! Puede ser… ¿para unas alianzas? – dice Atsushi.

– Muy bien visto, Atsushi-kun. Personalmente prefiero oro, pero la plata es más elegante, ¿no crees, Kunikida-kun? Te quedaría mejor la plata.

Atsushi sonríe emocionado porque _hey, mírame, por fin he pillado rápidamente la conversación, Kunikida-san_. Pero a Kunikida no le podría importar menos que por fin Atsushi se haya espabilado un poco. En cualquier otra situación, seguramente sentiría incluso algo parecido a orgullo fraternal de ver a Atsushi, pero no puede hacer nada ahora.

– No te dije que dejases ya el condenado tema, idiota.

– Ah, pero son tan bonitas. Todas estas gemas harían tan feliz a una mujer~

– ¿Entonces por qué no vas y les pides matrimonio a alguna de ellas, huh?– ladra Kunikida.

Dazai niega con la cabeza.

– Con una mujer me gustaría cometer doble suicidio, no casarme.

– Dazai-san… – Atsushi suspira.

Kunikida decide que ha tenido suficiente, no tiene porque aguantar esto. Ha pasado casi un mes, es todo lo que va a darle. Se gira y sigue andando, deseando llegar cuanto antes y meterse en esos informes, obviar a Dazai en la mesa de delante jugando al _buscaminas_. Fingir que este último mes no ha pasado, que puede volver a como estaba antes.

En seguida, Atsushi, que está regañando a Dazai por molestar (de nuevo), le alcanza junto con Dazai. Ambos siguen hablando de joyas, cuando Dazai le pregunta:

–¿Verdad, Kunikida-kun? – como afirmación de algo que estaba diciendo, Kunikida le ignora.

Y le sigue ignorando en el almuerzo, en la pausa y cuando está en casa.

Al día siguiente, también.

Y al otro.

Kunikida se dedica durante toda una semana a no dirigirle la palabra y funciona porque Dazai tampoco le habla de vuelta y parece que se cansa de intentarlo al segundo día. Y todo f(alla)unciona de este modo en perfecta harmonía.

(Excepto que es mentira, claro).

En realidad, es incluso más agotador. Confía en Dazai Osamu para cuando estés ignorándole, te haga la vida imposible. Le ve pulular a su lado por el rabillo del ojo y sigue escuchando su voz decir burradas suicidas sin ton ni son por la oficina. Pero en ningún momento se levanta de su puesto.

Se sienta en el sillón de la sala de espera del piso de arriba, zona que utilizan también de descanso cuando son los días que tienen que trabajar hasta tarde.

Mira hacia las luces un momento, suspirando. Que te guste alguien es lo peor porque cada vez que piensas en algo siempre está el mismo gilipollas involucrado, haciendo tu existencia miserable al saber que existe. Gruñe, exasperado consigo mismo. No tiene tiempo para este tipo de tonterías, menos cuando se ha tenido que enterar a sus veintidós años que su _gusto_ es pésimo. Cuando vuelve hacia delante sus ojos, Dazai está sentado delante de él, en el otro sillón. Casi se ahoga del susto, no le ha visto ni entrar.

– ¡¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?! – le grita.

– Uhm. Pensé que no me hablabas, Kunikida-kun – pone ese tono infantil.

 _Oh, cierto._

– Lo siento. Mi actitud ha sido muy… infantil.

En realidad, es difícil trabajar ahí cuando tienes que ignorar a tu compañero de mesa y equipo.

– Kunikida-kun siendo infantil es algo mono.

– Ajá. – dice en su mejor y poco impresionado tono de voz–. ¿Querías algo?

– No me preguntaste por qué.

– ¿Por qué?

– Pues por qué me quiero casar contigo. Todas las veces antes lo has hecho, ¿no te molesta no seguir la rutina? Vamos, vamos… – le anima.

Cede porque no puede decir que no.

– _¿Por qué?_

– Déjame pensar… Humm… – Kunikida se desespera–. ¿Por qué te querrías casar conmigo, Kunikida-kun? Es una buena pregunta. ¿Qué tal…? Porque estás desesperada y secretamente enamorado de mi – dice dramáticamente, mano en el pecho, ojos cerrados. Todo muy teatral –, quizá.

Kunikida rueda los ojos.

– No me quiero casar contigo.

– ¿Ni un poquito? – abre un párpado.

– No.

– No has negado lo otro, sin embargo – pone una sonrisa torcida.

Kunikida se ruboriza, dándose cuenta.

Tiene que suponer que Dazai ya lo sabía o se enteró de ello y de verdad se estaba burlando de él. Se levanta y le agarra del cuello de la camisa, listo para menearlo a golpes y Dazai tiene sonrisa estúpida en su cara, casi con desafió. Nadie se replantea decirles nada del jaleo que han montado porque les tranquiliza ver que esos dos ya vuelven a estar como antes y que Kunikida no está tan mustio.

Aunque se respira una tensión abrumadora y solo hay dos formas que proceder en esta situación. O bien le mete un golpe con la cabeza–––

– No pasa nada, Kunikida-kun, yo también.

– ¿Tú también qué, idiota?

Dazai resopla como cansado y Kunikida arquea una ceja. Después Dazai pone sus manos por encima de su cara, sin llegar a tocarle del todo la piel y le besa, suavemente. Y muy rápido como salva guardándose de un posible golpe.

– Para alguien que lleva gafas, no eres muy listo, Kunikida-kun.

–––– O bien Kunikida le besa.

 **v.**

Dazai está tirado en el sofá de la sala de estar barra cocina barra comedor barra entrada al piso. Es un apartamento gratamente cómodo, que es el adjetivo amable de decir que es diminuto. La televisión está poniendo recopilaciones de la Ruleta de la Fortuna y como no tiene nada mejor que hacer las está viendo todas.

Bosteza.

– Toma – dice de pronto Kunikida, entregándole una caja. Tiene una toalla al cuello, debe de acabar de salir de la ducha.

Dazai la toma sin casi mover sus ojos de la pantalla porque va a caer en Quiebra y le encanta ver la decepción de los concursantes. Una vez pasa, mira hacia la caja.

Es más bien un estuche.

Quita el seguro, lo abre.

Hay un anillo de oro dentro.

– ¿Qué…? – debe de ser las tres horas de televisión que se ha tragado pero tarda en procesar que ha pasado. Mira hacia arriba, Kunikida-kun está con su expresión usual, casi algo molesta de que haya puesto prioridad al programa que a su regalo.

Una _alianza._

– ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Claro que esperaba Dazai que incluso después de seis meses Kunikida recordase que prefiere el oro a la plata porque Kunikida es así de _neurótico_. Aún así, le sorprende placenteramente y sonríe suavemente haciendo que Kunikida mire a otro lado, ruborizándose hasta las orejas y con el cuello rojo, desde el brazo contrario del sofá donde Dazai está apoyado.

– Desde hace medio año – se coloca el anillo en su mano izquierda.

* * *

 _un one-shot rápido porque estos dos me dan diabetes ugh El título es una coña porque suspendí el cursillo sobre como titular fics y soy un desastre. Hay entremedias como dos o tres referencias a libros de Kunikida Doppo, porque i'm biased pero no quiero que se note;; dicho esto, me vuelvo a llorar a twt_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Dejad reviews, si podeis que me dan de comer x bye_


End file.
